


The Curse

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen hasn't had much luck with birthdays; Cutter hopes to change all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristen_mara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kristen_mara).



> Written for the very lovely kristen_mara's birthday!

The rain hammered against the window, the wind howled in the fireplace and Stephen snuggled even further under the covers. British summertime was taking its toll on his mood and all he wanted to do was stay in bed.

He felt the bed near his feet dip, followed soon after by the smell of bacon. Slowly he sneaked a peek from under the covers, blinking owlishly as the light hit his eyes and Cutter took a picture with his camera.

Stephen groaned and put the covers back over his head. Cutter laughed and pulled them down so Stephen’s bare chest was presented to the cold air.

“Ah, nooo!” Stephen growled, pulling at the covers.

Cutter laughed harder and moved the plate of bacon butty's closer to the top of the bed. Stephen poked a hand out to try and snag one, only for Cutter to slap at it.

Stephen moaned and pulled himself up to a sitting position.

“Now you can eat,” Cutter told him.

“Arsehole,” Stephen said, though there was no heat behind his words. He quickly snagged his bacon butty before Cutter changed his mind.

Cutter helped himself to his own sandwich. “Good?”

“Hmpf yeth, grmtih,” Stephen replied. Cutter shook his head fondly.

“So, has the birthday curse been broken?” Cutter asked as Stephen licked ketchup from his fingers.

Stephen looked like he was considering the question very seriously. “I don't have a temperature, I'm not throwing up, I don't have a migraine...” He leaned over to touch the wooden table next to the bed. “I think it might be okay.”

“So, we can actually do something on your birthday? Outside.”

They looked towards the window where the rain still belted down.

“Or inside,” Cutter amended.

“I can think of something we could do. Inside. Very close inside, in fact.” Stephen lifted up the covers of the bed and wriggled.

Cutter smiled and moved forward, pressed soft kisses to Stephen's lips and neck and crawled into bed with him.

For the the last 8 years every one of Stephen's birthdays they'd tried to celebrate had been marred by illness, and on one notable occasion a Diplodocus in Regent's Park. Cutter had been determined that this birthday was going to end with Stephen flushed for entirely different reasons.

He succeeded. And the curse was forever broken.


End file.
